A Million Reasons
by invente-moi
Summary: Slice of life ; courts moments dans la vie de Zack et Ray. FLUFF.


**Titre:** A Million Reasons.

 **Auteur:** invente-moi/peppermints

 **Pairing:** Zack/Ray

 **Disclaimers:** Les personnages appartiennent à l'anime, au jeu et au manga Angels of Death.

 **Rating:** T

 **Résumé:** Slice of life ; courts moments dans la vie de Zack et Ray. FLUFF.

 **Note:** Enjoy yourself! Don't forget the review ;). xx

 **Song:** Cold Coffee – Ed Sheeran.

* * *

La première fois que Rachel emprunta un hoodie de Zack, c'était par une froide nuit d'hiver. Elle était d'une nature frileuse, et une simple couette ne lui suffisait pas. Elle avait alors timidement demandé à Zack si elle pouvait lui emprunter son hoodie. Il avait un peu grogné, mais il avait accepté. Il n'allait pas la laisser mourir de froid, non plus. Il était un homme respectable, après tout. Elle s'était alors glissée dans son hoodie avant d'aller se recoucher sur le matelas, et de nicher son nez dans l'encolure du vêtement. Elle était tellement petite et frêle dans son hoodie trop large pour elle, que Zack décida que c'était la chose la plus adorable qu'il avait jamais vue.

Après ça, Ray avait prit de plus en plus l'habitude de piquer les hoodies de Zack, allant parfois jusqu'à aller en cours avec quand elle oubliait de prévoir des vêtements de rechange. Zack râlait toujours, lui grognant de s'acheter ses propres pulls, puis il lui donnait un de ses hoodies en détournant le regard. Elle s'excusait en souriant puis l'enfilait, et chaque fois le coeur de Zack ratait un battement. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle, mais quand elle portait ses vêtements, il la trouvait encore plus magnifique. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'à lui, qu'elle emmenait un morceau de lui partout avec elle. Qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier avec son odeur marquée sur son corps.

Zack ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, mais bordel, il adorait quand elle portait ses hoodies. Alors il avait peut-être bien demandé à Gray s'il n'avait pas besoin d'un coup de main à l'église en échange d'un peu d'argent. Et il avait peut-être bien acheté un hoodie de plus, ou bien six s'il fallait vraiment l'avouer. Il avait peut-être bien porté ses hoodies neufs avant de les laisser trainer dans les affaires de Ray, de temps en temps. Il avait peut-être bien rougit un peu quand il l'avait vue les porter ensuite avec un sourire rêveur. Et peut-être bien que quand elle lui rendait ses hoodies, lui aussi nichait son nez dans l'encoclure, pour profiter pleinement de son odeur, la nuit, quand elle était loin de lui.

Bordel.

Il adorait vraiment quand elle portait ses hoodies.

* * *

La première fois que Rachel emprunta le mug préféré de Zack, c'était pour se faire un thé. Le mug en lui même était assez simple, il était blanc et arborait l'expression « keep calm and kill zombies » en caractères noirs. Sur le reste du mug, des traces de mains et de sang étaient imprimées en noir et bordeaux. Zack l'adorait, parce qu'aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, il adorait les films de zombies. Il n'avait que trois mug chez lui, mais il n'utilisait vraiment que celui-ci.

Il ne savait pas si elle l'avait choisi car c'était le seul mug un peu fantaisiste qu'il possédait, ou si c'était simplement une coïncidence, mais quand il la vit serrer le mug entre ses doigts fins, laissant la chaleur du thé se diffuser dans ses mains, assise à la table de la cuisine, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon désordonné et les yeux rivés sur un manuel de mathématique, il décida qu'il aimait encore plus ce mug qu'il ne l'avait aimé avant.

Après ça, chaque fois que Ray venait le voir, il laissait trainer le mug sur le bord de l'évier, propre, et chaque fois, elle le prenait avec un sourire amusé. Elle n'utilisait plus aucun autre mug, seulement celui-là, et Zack avait l'impression que depuis qu'elle l'utilisait, il était encore plus appréciable qu'avant. Et quand il l'utilisait à son tour, il était étrangement très conscient de poser ses lèvres sur le même mug qui touchait les lèvres de Ray si souvent. Et peut-être bien qu'il rougissait, et qu'il prenait des gorgées plus longues qu'il ne le faudrait, juste pour s'attarder un peu sur ces baisers volés.

Bordel.

Il adorait vraiment quand elle lui piquait son mug préféré.

* * *

La première fois que Rachel cuisina pour Zack, il ricana un peu. Comment une si petite fille pourrait-elle savoir cuisiner quand lui même, un homme respectable rappelons-le, était à peine capable de faire chauffer des pâtes sans faire brûler sa cuisine? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui préparerait un vrai repas, pour lui changer de ses boites de conserves, et que si elle devait passer plus de temps chez lui, il devrait apprendre à faire les courses différemment. Ca, elle lui apprendrait, elle l'avait promis.

Elle avait commencé à sortir des ingrédients frais d'un sac de courses, des ustensiles, avait lancé un peu de musique et s'était attelée à la tâche. Elle avait préparé des hamburgers maison en dansant à travers la pièce, chantonnant à tue tête les chansons qui s'enchainaient l'une après l'autre. Elle avait emplie la cuisine d'odeurs alléchantes, d'éclats de rire et de bonne humeur. Elle avait gravé sa voix sur les murs.

Elle avait tout rangé, puis ils avaient mangés, et c'étaient les meilleurs burgers qu'il ait jamais avalé. Alors Zack décida qu'il devait lui demander de cuisiner plus souvent.

Et puis, peut-être bien qu'à force de la voir cuisiner pour lui, il avait eu envie de lui faire plaisir, à elle aussi. Peut-être bien qu'il avait regardé des dizaines de vidéos sur youtube pour apprendre à faire des pancakes et des gauffres. Peut-être qu'il avait appris comment faire des croissants et de la crème patissière. Peut-être qu'il s'était entrainé des heures dans sa cuisine à préparer tous les plats préférés de Ray.

Et peut-être que le matin, quand elle se réveillait et qu'elle savait qu'elle avait un examen à passer, elle trouvait sur la table un véritable petit déjeuner comme elle les aimaient. Et peut-être que c'était un peu trop cuit ou un peu trop sucré, mais c'était fait avec tellement de tendresse qu'elle mangeait toujours avec joie, émue par cette attention. Et elle le remerciait chaleureusement, et peut-être qu'il rougissait un peu en lui disant de dégager si elle ne voulait pas être en retard.

Bordel.

Il adorait vraiment quand il cuisinait pour elle et qu'elle lui faisait ce sourire-là.

* * *

La première fois que Rachel emmena Zack faire les courses, il râla comme jamais. Il détestait les lieux pleins de gens, parce qu'il avait toujours envie de les assassiner. Mais elle l'avait convaincu du nécessaire de cette action, et elle l'avait trainé dans un grand supermarché pour lui fourrer un cadis entre les mains. Elle l'avait trainé derrière elle pour lui apprendre comment faire de vraies courses, s'extasiant sur tel produit, lui expliquant telle recette, et salivant devant ses aliments préférés.

Il avait trouvé ça long et ennuyeux, mais il le faisait pour elle, et ça justifiait tout. Et puis au fond, elle vivait pratiquement chez lui maintenant, il devait bien apprendre à compter pour deux. Il l'avait trouvé adorable, et s'était dit qu'un jour, quand elle expliquerait toutes ses choses à ses enfants, elle serait encore plus merveilleuse. Et peut-être bien que la vision de ses enfants s'imposa à lui, et qu'un instant, rien qu'une seconde, ses enfants avaient eu ses yeux azurs et des cheveux noirs en bataille.

Peut-être bien qu'après ça, il avait apprit à aller faire les courses seul, et qu'à chaque fois qu'il y allait, il achetait quelque chose de spécial qu'elle aimait, rien que pour elle. Rien qu'une petite attention qui lui arrachait un sourire touché à chaque fois. Peut-être qu'à chaque fois, ils grommelait qu'elle était capricieuse et qu'elle aurait fait la tête s'il n'avait pas pensé à elle, et ils savaient bien tous les deux que c'était faux, mais Ray le remerciait et déposait un baiser sur sa joue, et ils n'en reparlaient pas.

Et bordel.

Il adorait vraiment quand elle l'embrassait sur la joue.

* * *

Et peut-être que Zack aurait encore des millions d'anecdotes à raconter sur Rachel Gardner. Peut-être qu'il aurait encore des millions de choses à aimer chez elle, comme la façon dont ses yeux pétillaient quand elle parlait de quelque chose qui la passionnait, la façon dont elle triturait ses manches quand elle stressait, la façon dont elle mordillait ses lèvres quand elle était concentrée, la façon dont elle fronçait le nez et lui tirait la langue quand il la taquinait, la façon dont elle prenait toute la place dans le lit quand elle s'endormait, la façon dont elle riait devant des séries tv comiques, la façon dont elle caressait sa joue du bout des doigts ou dont elle caressait ses cheveux distraitement quand elle lui lisait un roman et qu'il avait sa tête posée sur ses genoux.

Oui, peut-être bien que Zack aurait encore des millions de choses à dire sur ce qu'il aimait chez elle.

Ou peut-être bien qu'il l'aimait elle, toute entière, tout simplement.


End file.
